


Bioshock Headcanons

by seleniticexplorer



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eleanor - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grief, Headcanon, Little Sisters, mention of death (not a major character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Bioshock series headcanons.  Because I can~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bioshock Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember these are all just things I personally like to imagine about the characters. ^^ Enjoy~!

-For a while after returning to the surface, Jack would still get confused sometimes (especially when excited or under stress) about which of his memories were real and which were implanted.

-Booker secretly has a very dorky sense of humor beneath all his snark.

-Jack, Tenenbaum and the Little Sisters live together in a lighthouse on the East Coast. (You can blame the lovely aesart from tumblr for this one).

-Tenenbaum and Jack spend every Sunday morning together reading the newspapers in the local library, trying to catch up with contemporary events. 

-Rosalind was an only child and her mother died when she was twelve, leaving her alone with her very distant father. To cope, Rosalind buried herself further in her studies of physics, but was very lonely into adulthood in consequence.

-During her teens, Rosalind owned a black cat named Faraday.

-The Little Sisters saved by Jack are Clara (age 7), Marie (age 6), Ellie (age 6), Sarah (age 5), Molly (age 5).

-As a Pinkerton Agent, Booker met his universe’s version of Daisy Fitzroy, a leader in the workers’ union, but only in passing. 

\- Jack has a very infectious laugh.

-Booker learned to play guitar after Wounded Knee. It helped him cope and kept him distracted, if only a little.

-Eleanor and her Little Sisters eventually bump into Jack and co. on the surface.

-Booker was very shy as a small child.

-Jack eventually gets a chocolate lab puppy.

-Booker is truly an awful dancer.

-One of the first times Tenenbaum was unnerved by her own work was when a very small Jack called her mother.

-Jack has a knack for tinkering and becomes something of an amateur mechanic.


End file.
